Sweet Revenge
by GoldWineSilverStar
Summary: Rose is at her usual combat training when she saw someone from 13 years ago, someone she met before when a tragic accident happens and she flips out. But was it an Accident? Rose (19 years old) and Dimitri (21) come together to find a person and kill him. But what happens when there old Brother and Sister feelings get pushed or should I say Shoved aside?
1. Chapter 1

I finished my breakfast. I was go happy it was Saturday for no apperent reason. I mean I had no friends but at least my kickboxing/self defense class was in the morning. I sank down on one of the black couches I had. Truth is, this home was not even mine. At least I did not buy it. Abe insisted after my mother died leaving me broke without a home. I did not want to move away. I never liked my dad. He was never there for me. He disappeared the second I was born and 17 years later he gets me an apartment, a motorcycle and paying for my school. I really did not need all this shit. I just wanted a loving father you cared for me. I mean I am so very grateful for it all but a real father would have taken his daughter under his wings. I glanced around the black and white rooms. Abe had a designer come and decorate the place. It was quite large actually. 2 bedrooms, 2 bath, a huge living room and a beautiful kitchen with black counter tops. I don't really know what Abe did for a living. All I know he is wealthy beyond relief and I wanted none of it. I walked over to my baby. And by baby I meant my Grand Piano. I stroked the keys softly. The room echoed the sound making it sound majestic. I NEVER played in front of people. For all I know… I don't even have friends. Like at all. I worked at a club from 10 PM to 4 AM, 4 times a week. Giving me 3 and a half hours of sleep before I had to go to high school. But graduation was near and soon I could go back to Turkey and live with Tasha **AN: Tasha is not a bitch and does not like Dimitri.** Tasha was one of my closet friends. We grew up together and stuff. I sighed and got ready for my class. I quickly threw on some old volleyball shorts. I loved them because they made my legs appear longer tighter. I put on a red sports bra and a see threw white spaghetti strap shirt. I ran out of the door throwing on my leather jacket and took running. I burst in threw the doors.

"Sorry I am late Peeps. Over slept just a bit." I motioned with my fingers that it was just a bit. All the men that were in there smirked as I went to stand with Christian and Adrian.

"Hathway. If you really wanted to take these classes you would be here on time!" Stan, the instructor barked.

sI noticed a tall man speaking to the guys upfront. He looked up and god was this guy hot. Super tall and built. I noticed his hair was to his shoulders but tied back neatly. A few strand few around his face though.

"Stanny… You don't work from 10 pm to 4 am surrounded by drunk ass holes and still show up fo clock class with only 4 hours of sleep without bags under your eyes." I replied.

With that said I tugged Adrian and Christians arms and began to do the usual 10 laps around the indoor track. We jogged the first 5 laps in silence. The men stared at me as I ran including the new guy. I wonder why he is here. I mean I would have joined the girls kickboxing, but all the girls there were afraid because I last time I lost my temper I kicked the instructors ass.

"So little Turkish Princess, last night slow?" Adrian asked. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic nickname he had for me. Our voices echoed threw the whole gym. Not that I minded

"Yeah I beat the shit out of a guy for slapping my ass while I bent over to pick up the cup he threw on the ground."

"Is he all right?" Christian asked worried. I laughed

"He is in an OK state."

"Really?" Adrian said

"Ok Ok, I lied. He is in a shitty condition. They had to take him to the ER and it's coming out of my paycheck. But the ass hole deserved it."

"I knew it! High-five!" Adrian said and I highfived him then fist bumped Christian. "The damage?" We sat down waiting for further instructions near the very attractive guy. I pretended not to notice him but every time I sneaked a glance at him my heart jumped a little.

"Heard you kicked some guys ass! What did you do!" one of the guys, William asked. All the guys turned to look so I went on.

"He slapped my ass and as for the damage… hmm… 2 cracked ribs, broken nose and busted lip. His fingers broke when he tried to punch me. Which as you can see he succeeded a little.." I lifted my shirt to show the boys a bruise on the right side of my abdomen. I heard a few intakes of breath. I looked at the brown hair man again and saw him smirking like he… knew me.

"and so I broke his arm over the bar table." Then I realized I have seen this guy before. Then it hit me. _The Belikov's _Oh my god he has grown.

"You never change, do you Roza?" his voice deep and laced with a russian accent.

"Oh my God, ' whispered. "Dimitri?" I asked. He smirked. "Oh my GOD!" I threw my self at him (Having to jump like 4 feet in the air) throwing us both to the ground hugging him as tightly as I could. Laughing like children we rolled around for a few seconds until Stan cleared his throat. Wrapping arms and legs around his tall figure, He managed to stand up but I was not ready to let go. So he wrapped his arms around me. Then I began to cry. Not that I cried often. I clutched his neck, sobbing like crazy. I felt the eyes of all the men in the room burning holes into my back.

"Hold up, what happened to the Rose that never cried." He chuckled. When I was 5 My mother and me went to Russia for a while to visit my aunt Alberta and that is how me met and spent 6 months together. This made me cry just a little harder.

Sad Flash back.

_"AUNT ALBERTA!" I yelled. Today was my birthday and turning 5 and it was a day that just could not get any better. _

_"ROSIE!" she hugged me tightly. _

_"Don't call me that!" I pouted as she set me down. _

_"Rose, I would like to introduced you to Dimitri. He is 2 years older than you so you will get along." I glanced at the boy that was at her side. He had to be a foot taller then me though so I glanced up. His chocolate eyes inspecting me. He held out his hand and I took it giggling as the seriousness broke. He smiled and we ran of to the playground._

_The days past by and Alberta and Olena went on a 2 day trip but it has been 5 days over and we had not heard from them. I clutched Dimitri's hand as my mothers phone rang. _

_"Hello?... Yes this is her…NO! what do you mean…. I will be there." My mothers eyes began to water. _

_"Momma What's wrong?" I tried to follow her as she scrambled to find the car keys. Dimitri held me back though seeing that my mother was on a rampage. _

_"No Rose. She is scared.. she could hurt you." His English was coming on well enough for me to understand. I nodded and sat back down on the couch. _

_"Dimitri… I need you to watch Rose for me." Her voice broke. "Here is my phone. I will call you soon." she handed him the phone and he nodded. She ran out of the room. Not 20 minutes later we got a call. We were still sitting on the couch. He answered in Russian speaking to his mother probably and tears began to fall out of his eyes grief everywhere, this was soon replaced by anger so powerful I was scared then the phone went silent. _

_"Al…Alberta and…. My momma are… dead." He whispered. I laughed thinking it was a joke. _

_"It's not FUNNY!" He cried. No they cant be dead. But his tears brought tears to mine and we were a mess._

_"Momma says that we will see them again." I sniffed trying to comfort him. "Right?" and he slapped me when I tried to hug him. I hit the floor. _

_"I…am…. So sowy." He said shock covering his face. I stood up ignoring the sting on my face. I walked up to him and brought my hand back slapping him twice. _

_"Mom told me that a boy should never hit a girl." I tried to walk away holding back more tears. "And I am never going to cry again." I sniffed whipping the tears hiding the pain. _

_"Roza! I am so sowy. Moma said the same thing to me. Sorwy!" he jumped up grabbing me hugging me into a tight hug. Then I heard him whisper as I fell asleep. "Just wait till I find him." I did not think much of it._

Until today. The reason I missed him so much was because me both lost something that was just to important to us.

Present time:

"I am not crying… I am just…. YEA I AM CRYING YOU JACK ASS!" I lightly bit his neck in an angry squirrel kind of way. He chuckled

"I am so happy to see you. I would have visited but I did not have time or the money and then my mother died and then I just…" I spoke into his neck as he walked towards the corner of the gym to get a way from the people who had begun to spar.

"Roza, its all right…. Wait your mother died?" he cut me of. I froze clutching him closer. I wiped up my tears and just clung to him.

"I… don't want to talk about it… and I don't want your sympathy or pitty." I said pulling back to look at him. I unloosed my legs and climbed of him. I stood in front of him and looked down. I new he was remembering that night… I felt his fingers go under my chin and tilt my head up. He wiped away a few of my tears that I missed.

"Happy 19th birthday." He whispered. "And anniversary because this time today we met 13 years ago." He said so very serious. Looking into my eyes. God he had gotten so attractive. Curse that. There went all of my brotherly and sisterly feelings to.

"Fuck…." I groaned pulling my chin out of his hold, "I am OLD!" he laughed with me. "So comrade! What brings you here!?" I asked dragging him over to a mat.

"I need to ask you something." he replied

"You could have just called you know." I said tying my hair up..

"So you did not want to see me?" hurt covered his face.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE YOU!" I scrambled back over to him pulling him into a hug. "It just seems like a lot of trouble coming all the way here to ask me something." I felt him laugh.

"Yes but its top secret and we have to talk about it when your 2 friends behind me stop listening to every word we say." He said pulling back. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Adrian and Christian trying to be discreet while eaves dropping.

"Ok… Dimitri! Can we spar! Its been a while since my ass had been kicked." I smirked. Yeah a very long time. I have been undefeated for some time.

"You never change. But a pin counts when you place your hand over my heart while I am down. That means I am "Dead.'" He smirked. He sprang at me and we fought for want seemed like hours. A small group of people had gathered around. I was getting tired I miss placed my foot and he used his foot to hook it around mine and shove me down pulling me into a pin. I gasped as my thigh landed on my fist. Definitely a bruise. I winced as I tried to moved The people around us erupted into a cheer. Dimitri looked at me from above.

"Comrade, for the first time in a while… my ass has been handed to me." I laughed and he pulled me up standing.

"Ow.. oww… owww…owwwwwww….. fuck." I said with ever step. "I am going to hurt so much tomorrow. I walked, wait more like waddled over to Christian and Adrian and boy did they look disappointed in me.

"PRINCESS! You could have told me this guy trained with god him self so I could have saved a little money!" Adrian exclaimed lightly punching my shoulder. So I punched him back twice as hard. He winced and smiled.

"As for me though. I made a good 300." Christian said.

"Ugh! Christian! I am hurt!" I placed my hand over my heart.

"Hey after the it was 3 to 6, it was not looking good anymore." He said tucking the cash in him wallet.

"Damn it is incredible that I pinned you 3 times. Shit I have to get going!" I glanced at my watch. I was going to be late for my favorite TV show. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him along. I skidded to a stop to see his car. A Porche Boxter. Holy shit I tried to hide my awe but he saw it and smirked squeezing my hand just a bit.

"Leave your car parked here. It's a pain in the ass to park it were I live. Plus I live 3 blocks from here."

"Wow. This is a very nice place!" he said glancing around. We walked in and he glanced at the piano but did not ask thankfully.

"Thank you. So what did you want to talk about? I sat down on the couch and he sat on the one next to me.

"Rose… We know what happened 10 days from today.' He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue. "Wrong, I know what happened."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"They told you it was a car accident. Well my mother told me what happened which is why I was so angry." He said staring at me, watching my reaction to what ever he was going to say.

"Yeah, that part of you I saw, I never want to see it again. You scared the living daylights out of me." I half smiled then frowned at the memory that came with it.

"My father… kidnapped then, and murdered them Roza.' He paused and my jaw fell open. "He had been beating them for the last few years. They hid the bruises and cuts so well. They threatened him that if he did not stop they would tell the police and that's why he killed them." He said tears stung my eyes. I knew something was up. I just did not know. Instead of being angry for with him for not telling me, I was shocked.

"That's why you said what meant when I fell asleep in your arms as a kid…. What are you going to do?" I said fighting the tears determination taking its place.

"Roza, I am going to find him… and kill him. I just wanted to make sure you new what had happened, the truth." He said standing up to leave. He was opening the door when I stood up and slammed it shut. I grabbed the flaps of his coat and pushed him up against the wall. The smell of aftershave engulfing me.

"No you are not… We are going to." I said staring into his eyes hoping enough grief and sorrow and determination showed so he would let me. A tear escaped my eyes and my grip on him slipped. I sank to the ground clutching my stomach feeling the tremors of sorrow break threw my body. He came down and grabbing body and pulled it into my chest. After a few minutes I calmed down.

"I haven't cried for 8 years. Why is it when you come, I am a fucking hose." I giggled trying alleviate the situation.

"Only you Rose. Only you." He stood up helping me stand.

"There is a flight that leaves for Russia in 6 hours. If we want to make it we need to get ready." He said.

"There are two showers. I am going to run them now. You should probably go get your stuff." I said as I walked towards one of the bathrooms. I turned it on. I ran to my room and pulled out a small wine colored bag and threw in my basics to survive. I jumped in my shower and took the fastest shower EVER. I got out a slipped on a pair on blue jeans and a black V neck long sleeve shirt. All my clothing stuck to my curves like glue. I threw on my combat boots and dragged my stuff out side. I could stil here Dimitri getting ready. I drifted over to the piano and shut the door so the sound would not be heard so clearly. My fingers played over the keys and I began to play a slow version of: I need your Love Ellie Goulding

_I need your love _

_I need your time _

_When everything's wrong _

_You make it right _

_I feel so high _

_I come alive_

_ I need to be free with you tonight _

_I need your love _

_[Beat break] _My fingers went up and down the keys at incredible speeds just playing the notes. I could almost feel the strings of the piano

_I need your love _

_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door_

_ I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_ And that's the reason you're in the dark _

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart _

_And I feel so helpless here _

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_ Tell me do you feel the same _

_Hold me in your arms again _

_I need your love_

_ I need your time _

_When everything's wrong _

_You make it right _

_I feel so high_

_ I come alive_

_ I need to be free with you tonight _

_I need your love _

_[Beat break] _I think I am getting an eargasm. This has been the best run threw of my song. 

_I need your love_

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out _

_What I mean to you, do I belong I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong _

_And I feel so helpless here_

_ Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_ Tell me do you feel the same _

_Hold me in your arms again _

_ I need your love_

_ I need your time _

_When everything's wrong _

_You make it right_

_ I feel so high _

_I come alive _

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_ I need your love_

I carried out the sound on the piano.

"That was beautiful." I heard Dimitri say. I gasped I saw him casually leaning on the door way.

DPOV

I jumped into the shower Rose had put to run. I stood there under the hot spray thinking about how I would find this man. I had to go home and find my birth certificate somehow. I did not know how to start. I finished cleaning my self. In a hurry I put on some dark jeans and a white button down shirt. I left my hair lose for it to dry. I walked out and then I heard a beautiful voice. Soft but yet powefull. I walked and opened the door. I saw Rose sitting at the piano her back turned.

_ I need your love_

_ I need your time _

_When everything's wrong _

_You make it right_

_ I feel so high _

_I come alive _

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_ I need your love_

She sang with such a passion it was hard to believe. They way her fingers moved against the keys with such grace. She occasionally smiled as she sang. Her voice was much better than any one I have EVER in my life heard.

"That was beautiful." I said as her fingers suddenly slammed down on random keys and she jumped up. She stared at me her face went white.

"I was…. Just parting with the piano…" she murmured as she closed the key lid and the Sound box of the piano. She tried to walk by but I grabbed her arm before she could get any farther.

ROPV

I was so embarrassed. I probably sounded like a dying cat. I closed the lids of the piano and sprang up. I tried to shove by him but he caught my arm. I kept my head down.

"Don't ever look down when your around me. Never look down for any one." He said grabbing my chin again pulling it up. He reached with his other hand and brushed the extra strands out of my face. His hand came to a rest on my cheek bone. My face was tingling and my body yearning for more contact. I opened my eyes to stare into his. I looked at his hair. I reached up and touch it. Something I have been wanting to do all morning. I smiled and he looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked a smile playing on his lips as I played with a strand of his hair.

"You never let me touch your hair as a kid. Now I know why…" I smiled even wider.

"And why would that be?" he said. I tugged on his hair a little more. I swear I could almost hear him growl.

"Because you don't want me to steal you FUCKING CONDITIONER! What are you using! Its like silk. It looks silky and feels silky. Your hair is like the kind on the shampoo commercials. Maybe it's a Russian thing. What brand ar-.' He cut me of my putting his fingers to my lips.

"Correction. I never let you touch my hair because you put gum in it and I had to cut it 3 inches.' I opened my mouth to speak but this time his hand covered it. "and second, I absolutely love your hair now, so don't do anything to it." He did not remove his hand so I licked it. Of course no effect what so ever.

"Did you just lick my hand?" he asked. I shook my hand.

"candjfnyoufjtagadjfkejhg" I tried to speak past his hand. He sighed and moved his hand grabbing a dish towel and wiping off my saliva.

"We need to get going comrade or we are never going to make it on time." I said. I would call Adrian and Christian once I was in Russia.

We ran out the door and 3 hours later we were waiting in the terminal. What I did notice was that some creepy dude was staring at me from across the room. I felt uncomfortable. I looked for an escape and I saw the ladies room sign around the corner.

"I will be right back." I said to Dimitri leaving my purse behind. I practically skipped around the corner when a figure slammed into me pulling me in close b the waist.

"Say anything and I will tell them you are armed." He muttered in my ear. Just before he pulled me off I managed to peek around the corner Dimitri was sitting there taking to somone the phone looking the other way. Good he was safe. The man dragged me to the handicap bathroom and pulled out a knife. Shit. Of course he was armed . Who am I kidding. I had to pretend to be weak was the first thing that came to my mind. I threw my self to the other end of the bathroom.

"Take of your clothes." He put the knife at my neck.

"Pfff. If that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask." I said I pulled of my shirt throwing it on the floor revealing a black lacy push up bra hoping he would buy it.

He did he lowered his arm with the knife I took advantage and lunged at him. I felt a small sting at my waist but I ignored it. I couldn't get a blow to his head but I managed to get on top of him and pin his hands above his head. The knife rolled and hit the door. I let out a glass shattering scream. A few second later Dimitri burst threw the door. He plucked the man out from under me landed 3 punches before the guards took him. Leaving me with Dimitri alone. I rolled over still on the floor blowing my hair out of my face and I heard Dimitri gasp.

"What?" I ran my hands over my waist feeling something warm and sticky I looked at my fingers covered in dark red "Fuck it." The bastard cut a huge gash on my hip bone. I never was a fan of blood. I felt the head spin just a bit. I laid back down trying to control my breathing. Dimitri muttered something which sounded like Russian. Angry Russian. He walked outside and I heard him mutter something to someone out there. What do I know. The world is full of pretty colors. I managed to sit up and yep. My whole back had been lying in a pool of blood. Luckey my jeans did not have blood but I could not risk it. I took them off. I walked to the sink. The gash had to be at least 5 inches long. I grabbed some paper towels.

"Oh no you don't. Your going to make it worse." Dimitri said.

"But I am getting blood all over my self. Look!" forgetting was stading in nothing but a matching set of black lace. His eyes went over my body.

"Wait, don't look. Get out!" I blushed trying to cover my self the best I could. The belly ring I wore made me feel like a whore. The blood started dripping down my legs. Damn this was a blood bath.

"Rose you need to lay down. You are bleeding a lot." Just then the world starting spinning.

"Comrade. I am…' suddenly I started seeing black glitter. "So not fine. Is the black glitter normal?" I felt my eye unfocused but before I could pass out Dimitri laid me down. I instantly felt better.

"Don't… don't look at me! I know I am fat just look the other way." The second I said that his eyes snapped to my face. I looked away trying to keep what little dignity I had left. Someone came in with a kit and handed it to Dimitri and left. He opened the kit not looking away from my face.

"You are not fat! Who told you that!" he reached in and grabbed a little bottle. He dripped some of the liquid on a cloth and pressed it over the gash. I hissed and my back arched of the tile and back as the sting receded.

"The girls from my school." I said covering my chest with my arms.

"Rose if anything you are curvy." He placed and cream on the cut and began to put gauze and tape over it. Sealing it up. After he started to clean up the blood of my thighs and stomach. After he was done his hands ran down the side on my stomach. "You are not fat at all." I blushed slightly and he helped me stand up. I quickly slipped on my pants as he threw away all the bloody gauze. I tried to lift my shirt up over my head but the cut was starting to hurt and I could not get my arms up over my head without stretching the gauze and tap.

"Need a little help?" Dimitri asked when he saw me put my arms back down.

"No… I….Yes I do need help, also can I just throw what's left of my dignity out the window?"

"Rose, you have nothing to be ashamed of! If anything I should be ashamed of my self! I should have killed the idiot!" he pulled the shirt over my head and brought it down over my stomach his hands lingering more then they should. I blushed more when his hands went behind my neck and took out the hair that was tucked under my shirt.

"Ugh! My hair has gotten way to long. I need to cut it a few inches." I said trying to tie my hair up without pulling the tape.

"No.' he leaned in with a deadly look on his face 'Don't ever do that. Not until it passes your waist." He took the hair tie out of my hair and tied it back for me in a high pony tail.

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if I cut my hair." He said. I imagined him with shorter hair.

"NO!" I yelled almost to loud. I put a hand over my mouth. He chuckled and took my hand in his. He brought my close to him and put his lips to my ear.

"The feeling mutual I believe." He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine making his breathing hitch. He pulled back and dragged me into the now boarding plane. We sat down in first class. There was no one else around us. Perfect. This was going to be a long and entertaining flight.

* * *

**Hope this was good enough! My longest Chapter yet. I just had to get the ideas down!**

**- Ivy **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dimitri?" I said before I could stop my self but I could not hold it of any more. Black glitter was covering my vision again. The flight was 2 hours in and we still had 14 more hours to go.

"What is it?" he replied. I turned my body and pulled my legs up on to the seat so I could face him. I winced at my cut hitting the gauze. Worry crossed his face.

"So yeah what's left of my dignity is gone." I mumbled to my self but obviously he heard. He looked at me questionably. Placed my hand to the gauze and pulled it back to see that it was drenched in blood.

"What the?" I said inspecting my hand.

"Shit Roza! Why did you not tell me?" he gently eased the chair back and laid me down I lifted my shirt just under my bust so he could get a clear shot of the bleeding. He rolled up his sleeves pressed his hands against the bleeding. I winced but I new he had to stop the bleeding.

"Sir I am going to need you to sit do… Oh my god! Is she alright? We have a kit for stiches! I am not sure any crew member really knows how to do them. I call threw the speakers." The flight attended breathlessly said and ran off. Just then I heard her voice come threw.

"If there are any doctors or Nurses who know how to perform stiches could they please come up to the first class area." Her voice trailed of and I felt my self slipping again.

"Comrade," I said hoping to keep my self awake. Nope I felt my eyes rolling and my head turning.

"Rose open your eyes. Look at me." I opened my eyes to see his right in front of me. I smiled slightly and reached up and touched his hair. My fingers tingled whenever they made contact with his skin.

"I am sorry I never went to visit you." I told him now playing with his hair.

"Oh Roza, I understand the reasons but here we are now." He forced a smile

"Yeah, Covered in my blood." I laughed softly.

"You guys requested a doctor and nurse?" I heard a male voice come from near by. Dimitri sat up keeping his hands on my stomach. I was a young man and women. They both looked so very young to be doctors or nurses. They looked identical as well. They had to be brothers or something.

"Oh my!" the female gasped. "Well my name is Lissa and this is my brother Eddie. Hand me that case will you Eddie."

"Have you been applying pressure this entire time." Eddie asked Dimitri and he nodded "Let me take over." He put on some gloves and Dimitri went to go wash his hands.

"Shit girl, how did you do this? A Chain saw?" Lissa said. I laughed.

"No, some ass hole tried raping me in the bathrooms and threatened me with a knife. Took care of him but not before he could do this though."

"Lissa hand me the syringe." Eddie said and she complied.

"I am going to need you to look away for the rest of the time. Lissa hold the sides together. I am injecting a liquid to numb the area." Eddie grabbed the bottle of liquid and measured the dose. I freaked out a little inside. I looked away just to meet Dimitri's gaze. He reached and grabbed my hand and watched me closely. I hissed as the needle pinched the sensitive areas of my body. He squeezed my hand. Then there was no pain.

"Hey. It doesn't hurt now!" I squealed in relief.

"Can you feel this?" Lissa asked. I waited feeling nothing

"Nope."

"Ok Eddie 5 stiches."

They were done quickly and efficiently. The flight attended offerd them 2 first class seat next to us so we could talk.

"Don't do anything stupid for the next week." Eddie said looking at my knuckels. "How did you do that?" he asked seeing my scared knuckle.

"Oh few nights ago some guy slapped my as so I sent him the ER."

"Wait your Rosemarie Hathway?" Lissa exclaimed and leaned forward her green eyes bright and exited.

"Correction, Rose and yes. How did you know?" I stood up ignoring my stomachs protest and sat down next to her.

"You're the one who sent Adam Carazno last night and 15 other guys in with every bone possible broken."

"My reputation follows me." I smiled.

"You are?" Eddie looked at Dimitri.

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Like the one who sent your best friends father to the ER? You were all over the news in Russia!"

"Looks like I am not the only one with a reputation comrade! What exactly happened?"

"At a friends house when I was 16 , his name was Ivan and his father came in started hitting his wife. Ivan was to small to do anything but I was already in combat training and standing at 6'4, so it was a quick fight." He bored like he had repeated it so many times.

"So why are you both coming to Russia. Murder someone?" she began to laugh but we stared at her. Then her laughing died down. "Wait your serious?" She bit her lip. Shit what if she blew our cover. That would be bad or mabey expose us to the public.

"We might as well tell them what we are up to Lissa so they don't murder us." Eddie spoke up. Lissa nodded.

"We are looking for someone. His name is Victor. He murdered our parents."

"On the same boat as you then." Dimitri said. "We are looking for my father, he beat and murdered my mother and Rose's aunt. I bet you know what we are going to do." Dimitri said in a low and deadly voice.

"Yep." Lissa said and we both stayed in silence for exactly 30 seconds.

"Sorry guys, I can't handle the quiet and tension between us all. We are sicko paths who have a nice place in hell reserved for us. Lets get over it." Everyone laughed, "Now is there any way I can get some food around here?"

"I honestly don't know how you stay in shape with the amounts you eat Roza. Even as a kid you surprised me." Dimitri said eyeing my body.

"How so?" Eddie asked glancing at my flat tummy and looking away quickly.

"She was 5 and managed to eat 5 waffles and still had space to chug a glass of milk." Dimitri said laughing at the memory.

"You could imagine what I can manage fit now right?" I said and his eye widened slightly.

The hours passed and me and Lissa grew tighter and tighter together. We talked about our parents and how they died. Then we talked about growing up and how we both manage to get by. In the end, we made hotel reservations and turns out we were down the hall from each other. Great right! I soon got tired. There were 4 hours left of the flight and it was 6 AM in Russia.

"Comrade I need to charge up. I am tired." I pouted. I got up and sat down curling up on the seat when his arm went around my waist bring him close to his body. My head ended up on his chest and his other hand went up stroking my hair.

"I really missed you Dimitri." I mumbled into his chest growing very sleepy.

"I wasted my time by not coming sooner Roza." He squeezed me softly and I fell into a state of dark ecstasy.

"Roza… Rose…" Dimitri shook me. I could tell we had landed since my ear had popped. I moaned and turned away.

"You know I still have the needles I used on her earlier. I could always you know." My eyes snapped open.

"I am up!" I stood up. Wincing as the stiches tugged a bit. A sudden head hush occurred as the blood rushed down from my head. I stumbled a bit and Dimitri caught me.

"W..oowww head rush." I muttered as my eyes suddenly focused on Lissa's worried eyes.

"She lost a lot of blood. Before you set out to do anything, you should rest."

"No I am fine." I let Dimitri go just to grab the seat trying to steady my self again. "See perfectly fine." I managed to let go of the seat.

"Oh I had a great idea! Since we are like epic bad ass soon to be murders," I whispered as we walked out side. "We should work together. You both are doctors so if we need help you can come to our aid and Dimitri and me are both professional combat bad asses and trained with guns… So yeah… I call it… Team Hathway."

"Fuck yeah!." Eddie said fist bumping me. So I went and stood by his side. "But why Hathway?"

"Because I am an egotistical bitch." I smiled. "But we should go by like Code Black, or something epic like that.

"Names later. But are you two in?" he looked at Dimitri and Lissa. I stared Dimitri down with puppy dog eyes. He shook his head.

"Dimitri… I never thought I would ever do this but…." I got down on my knees and hugged his right leg, wrapping my arms and legs around it. "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE We could be like the epic spies from the movies!" I felt fingers go around the tops of my arms and pull me up. I though he would set me down but he proceeded to left me higher. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding my high up in the air.

"I have never in my LIFE felt so pathetic."

"Fine Rose. I'll join, but only because of you." He smiled but his eyes annoyed.

"Can we start with Victor?" I scrambled of him.

"For sure!" Eddie said.

"Before you guys start hunting down the enemy we need weapons." A male voice came from behind. We spun around.

"What are you talking about?" I casually said to the tall man with epically awesome hair.

"Rose, I promised your mother I would take care of you."

"Hold up. Abe Mazur is your father?" Dimitri said his eyes wide

"I have never seen you in my life… but your definitely my dad.' Abe's head tipped to the side. "I would not have the epically awesome hair if it weren't for you!" I said casually. I gave him a hug.

"So you're not going to try to stop us?" Eddie said standing protectively in front of Lissa.

"No. The second I heard that you were going to find these two men, I realized how much I HATED them. They owe me big time money."

We loaded up the big USV and drove for 2 hours which I fell asleep immediately on Dimitri shoulders.

DPOV

Rose was fast asleep on my shoulder. I gently picked up her small frame, compared to me, and held her like a baby. She grabbed my shirt tightly. She looked so relaxed asleep. I remember the last time she feel asleep in my arms. I was 7 and she was crying. She whimpered slightly as the car turned but we were on the high way now. The car was large and for that I was thankful.

"Belikov." Abe said from in front.

"Yes sir." I responded looking up from Rose's face.

"She loves you a lot." He said simply. Eddie and Lissa nodded in agreement. "You love her too, the way you look at her is not with the wrong intentions." He said. I looked down at Rose's face again she was so beautiful. Her lashes were thick and black against her exotic skin tone and heavy hair. I loved her hair.

"I never had the wrong intentions." I said looking back up at Abe.

"Dimitri, take care of her. I know the hug she gave me was fake, she does not have any one any more." He swallowed and looked at me threw the rearview mirror. "Please take care of my baby."

"With my life sir." We pulled up at a gate. He punched in a code.

"Wake Rose up for me." Abe said as we pulled up to the house. Holy shit. Was this a big mansion. I looked down at Rose to see she was staring at me. She blushed and sat up. She looked out the window.

"Holy."

"Rose, don't swear." I said before she could say it. Somone as beautiful as her should not be swearing.

"Hollllyyy mother." She said. I smiled as she jumped out of the car and glanced at the Giant House. It looked more like a school to be honest. IT was just so big and antique looking.

"Welcome to St. Vlademir. Yes I have enough money to name my home." Abe smiled as Rose stared at him.

"You can each have your own room. There are 26 rooms in every color you could imagine.

"Black and RED!" Rose called and ran inside.

"White and Pink!" Lissa ran in after her. I could here them giggling as they ran up and down the halls.

"This place is HUGE!... Hold up…. Is that a piano?" I heard Rose whisper to her self.

"ROSE THEY HAVE THE MOST beautiful POOL! RACE YOU THERE!" Lissa yelled. I head the girls giggle some more and the back doors slam.

"Women. Lets follow them before they break something." Eddie said. We walked out to the back yard and yes… A beautiful pool but I could not quite keep my eyes on my pool. Rose was running around the pool laughing freely. It was nice to see her like this. She stopped and Lissa ran into her throwing them both into the pool. I heard them giggling and start splashing water at each other. They threw their now wet shoes out still fully clothed.

"Come on guys! Jump in." She motioned for me to come forward. I smiled and could not resist her. I shrugged out of my shirt and shoes. I saw her jaw drop a little when she saw my bare chest. I smirked just a bit and she blushed and looked the other way. I jumped in with my jeans on and I let my hair down lose.

"If you see something you like, you don't have to look away." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her close. We messed around for hours until Abe came out and said we had to come in and shower. I jumped out and helped Rose out of the water. Eddie came out right after Lissa got out. Abe said we had clothes laid out for us ready to go.

"Night Comrade." I heard Rose call out. I swear nothing was more beautiful that Rose drenched fully clothed. He hair sticking out every were and face blushing..

"Night." I called walking away. _Night My Roza. _I added mentally.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**- Ivy **


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I saw Dimitri walk out the back door with Eddie at his side. I stopped running and waved. Just then Lissa ran into me pushing me into the pool. I grabbed her arm making sure she would come down with me. I squealed as the cold water hit my hot skin and stiches. The water felt really good there. I took of my boot throwing them out so I could move freely. I threw of my jacket as well leaving me in jeans and shirt.

"Come on guys! Jump in!" I yelled motioning them forward so they would come in. Eddie did not hesitate and stripped down to his jeans removing his shirt revealing a very sculpted stomach. But it was not him I was looking at. I felt my jaw fall open seeing him remove hit shirt and hair tie. Oh my god… LOOK AWAY ROSE…. No don't, it's a very beautiful sight. I let my eyes roam all the way up his body. I snapped out of it when his eyes bore into mine. IT was like a slap to face and I looked away. He is so fucking gorgeous. The tan skin than flowed down to his jeans that hung low on his hips. Damn I bit my lip and went under water trying to clear my mind. I felt a small wave hit me meaning someone jumped it. Then I felt 2 hands reach down and pull me up.

"If you see something you like, you don't look away." He smirked and pulled me in to a hug. I shoved him back and we goofed around from what seemed like hours. We played Marco Polo. Dimitri impossible to catch and quick to tag. That is when Abe walked outside looking at Dimitri who held me close as I shivered from the cold. Instead of become a protective father and glare at Dimitri, he smiled. Wow.. weird.

"All of you need to come in! I wont be giving you cold medication ever 4 hours if you get sick." He smirked. We got out all dripping when 2 maids came out with some towels. She handed me and red towel.

"Also. Put something formal on. I have a special dinner for you guys in and hour. And by formal I mean what I laid out personally on each of your beds." He looked at me.

"Well someone paid attention." I smiled. She seemed shocked that I was talking to her and she smiled back.

"Your Welcome my lady." And she curtsied. She had blond ringlets that hung around her face and neatly tied in place. Looks like someone worked on there appearance every morning. Her white teeth contrasted greatly against the pink purple lip stick she was wearing.

"You name?" I asked before she walked over to Eddie.

"Mia." She said and walked towards Eddie handing him a brown towel. She seemed to be having a hard time not looking at his body.

Eddie turned to look at her and he froze reaching for the towel. They both did. I grinned even wider. She realized she was staring and handed him his towel before running inside. Her heels clicking every step. I looked at Eddie who was still looking after her as she disappeared in side.

"Come on Rose!" Lissa said at the door. We ran inside. Dimitri walked me up to a dark red door with my name engraved on it already. Wow.. was Abe fast. I grinned and I turned to face Dimitri.

"I'll met you in 20." I grinned as I felt his eyes roam me over twice. He smiled.

"See you soon." He said. I could almost feel him adding something mentally. He walked away and went into his room which was 4 doors from mine. Lissa was right in front of me and Eddie was in front of Dimitri's.

"Lissa lets see your room first!" I said as she walked up to her door. She clapped and opened the door slowly.

"Oh. My.-." she said

"Mother fucking god." I cut her of. Staring into the massive king bed draped in pink and white sheets. It looked like a freeggin Disney movie bed room. The carpet was white and fuzzy like a polar bear. The walls were so white it was pain full to look at. This was just a too fuzzy of a room. The bed was fluffy to! It was like pillow stuffed comforters and pink curtains were pulled back on the side for more privacy.

"Not what I was going to say. But yes! THIS IS SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE!" she said coping the little girl from despicable me.

"Lets go to your room!" I nodded and ran to mine. I opened the door and gasped.

"Yes."

The walls were a dark wine color almost black. My bed was huge. The fabric was velvet and pulled tight making the king bed look rectangular. I touched the bed and it was memory foam. The floor was black SUPER soft carpet but not fluffy. The room was sleek. Black curtains hung on the side of my dark red bed much like Lissa's curtains. The wood frame around the bed was chunky black wood.

"Rose this looks like a place to torcher people. It suits you perfectly."

"I know right. I am going to decapitate someone in here."

"I am going to shower cause my ass is freezing." She smirked and ran out of the room locking the door behind her. "Come to my room to put on your dress and make up!" she said threw the door.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

I walked towards a big wall and opened the two doors that were there. It opened and reveled an enormous closet. The whole right side of 8 foot tall closet was full of Formal dresses with a variation of colors going from Black to Purple to Yellows and whites. And on the other side was stocked with what seemed like a whole load of leather and shirts. I glanced at the brands. Holy shit! These brands are like expensive! I can't even afford socks from this place!

I walked to the bathroom door. I pushed it open to revile a white room with black counter tops. The glass shower and bathtub. The shampoo bottles were red. I laughed out loud. Abe really did mean what he said about matching colors. I jumped in the shower scrubbing ever inch of my body making sure I smelled like roses. Ironic right. Abe had to pick roses as the main scent. I quickly blew dry my hair up side down so when I came up it was feathered out and my waves were still there. I slipped on some underwear blushing at the thought of who went to Victoria's Secret to buy me the lacy thongs and push up bras. I grabbed the red material that was laid on my bed and the black tall high heels. I opened the door looked down the hall way to make sure no one watched me run from my room to Lissa's. This is a thick ass hallway to! I sprinted and shoved the door open feeling naughty. Lissa squeeled and tried to cover her self up with the towel.

"Calm down Liss. Its just me!" I dropped the silky fabric on her bed.

"Rose! You smell like roses!" she giggled as her went back to working on her hair.

"Abe has a funny sense of humor." I replied smiling. I looked at her bed and saw a white fabric across her bed. Looked like a chiffon dress. Empire waist for sure. We hurried threw out make up. I did not put on much except for mascara and some bloody red lipstick, which made my lips even look more voluptuous then they already were. Lissa was first to put on the dress. She was so slim and did not have much bust that it looked classy on her. It was a strapless white dress with a heart neckline. It consisted of two layers. The first was the white satin and over the top was a transparent chiffon whit color. It was tight to her chest and it flowed out from under her bust and hit the floor. She put on the white heels with tiny bows on them.

"Wow! Lissa You look beautiful!" my mouth hung wide open at the gorgeous outfit.

"Abe might be crazy, but that man has some taste in clothing." She said agreeing. "Come on put on your dress!"

"No! Now I feel bad! Your so thin! I am fat and people are going to see me in this!" I said trying to hide my body

"YOU ARE NOT FAT! LOOK AT YOUR DEFFINE WAIST! Much sexier then the victoria's secret models I will tell you that! Put. It. On. Or I will get Dimitri over here and he will see you naked." My eyes widened at her threat. I grabbed the dress and slipped it over my curves. It was tight all the way down. Never leaving my skin once until it got down to my knees and even then it was tight. It clung EVERYWERE. It was also of the shoulders and had sleeves that went to my elbows. It was made of a strechy material so I could move my arms. But then I saw the slit reveling my right leg. But not a little bit. But from the floor and 2 inches before my hip. I gulped.

"Fuck… you look so hot! Rose this is the dress you were born for. God said Make this Dress and make sure Rose Hathway crosses paths with it. Now I feel bad!" she glanced at her small bust.

"Your lucky you don't have to drag around a 34 C everywhere you go. Running must be so much easier for you!" I slipped on the 5 inch heels and stood up. I looked in the mirror. I definitely had my curves But I was worried because my ass was big or mabey a fat roll was showing.

"Take of the panties Rose." Lissa said.

"What why?!" I hugged by body.

"Because you can see the line and it's a thong." I gulped and looked back in the mirror. Yep.

"No one will see! Plus the dress is long!"

"Fine!" I said and pulled down my panties and throwing them with my clothing.

"So I don't look fat?"

"Nope."

"Ok give me 5 min. I need to remove the nail polish I am wearing." I did that quickly and I sprayed on some perfume. I grabbed Lissa's arm and tugged her along with me. We got to the stairs. Lissa walked done 5 steps and Eddie met her there. I froze.

"No I can't do this. Not in this!" I felt my eyes water up but I fought them back and I was back to normal.

"Yes you can Rose! You look hot!" Eddie said. I bit my lip and looked how far down the hallway I had to run and how fast I could get there before Lissa caught me.

"Oh no you don't." Lissa said taking a step towards me and so I took two back. Then I felt an arm go around my waist.

"You look beautiful Roza." Dimitri murmured in my ear. I looked back at Lissa. She was now at the bottom of the stares and gave me a smile before she left. I took a step back and tried to close the slit of the dress. He pulled away and walked down the small flight of stairs and looked up at my face. I took the first step down and his eyes went flickered down towards my leg that came out of the dress. That is when felt more confident. He liked my body. That means something right? I took another step and when I got to the bottom I held my head high and I breathed normally. I felt like a changed woman. Confident. I liked it.

"There you go." Dimitri said. "Did I mention how ravishing you look in that dress?"

"Maybe once." I smiled. We walked in silence towards the dinning room which was at the front of the house. We walked down the dark hallway and I saw a door propped open with lights coming out and a few voices.

"I am sorry." I blurted out before going into the room.

"Why? You have done nothing wrong." He said coming to a stop and looking at me. I looked down at the floor. I felt his hand go under my chin and tilt my head up.

"What did I saw about looking down." He said his hand trailed up and down my spin. I managed to kind of suppress a shudder. Kind of. He grinned just a little.

"I don't want to feel like I owe you. It makes me feel like I am supposed to look down to you." He added.

"I am sorry." I muttered again.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I should be apologizing to you for keeping what happened to your aunt a secret for so long. I should be apologizing for almost letting you get raped in the bathroom." He whispered as he pulled me close wrapping his arms around me.

"I am because I am being a pain in your ass! I should have told you were I was going. I forced you to bring me with you!"

"Hardly Roza. I am glad you came." He muttered in my hair. Abe then came down the hall way and handed me a gun and a halter and gave Dimitri one too.

"These are for?" I said holding the gun at a safe distance. Dimitri just put the gun behind his belt under his coat. I realized then he looked hot. In black slacks and a black buton down shirt enfasizing his build and then a button less black coat. Sexy I licked my lips.

"Kiz. The people in there are helping us find the two bastards. They are mob bosses." My eyes widened. I glanced at the door nervously. "I have a body guard in there who will watch you. They don't have guards and they wont hesitate to touch you. Let them. We need to seal a deal and not die in the process." He said. "The gun is just incase shit goes down. Unlikely but just to be safe.

"Rose…" Dimitri looked at me. "No sending people to the ER today barely breathing."

"I was talking to you also Dimitri." Abe said. I saw his hand clench and loosen understanding.

"Ok then. Put that on Rose." Abe said and walked into the room.

"Funny thing. I don't know how." I looked at the straps.

"Allow me." Dimitri said and took the things out of my hand. He bent down and moved my dress to the side. I instantly was aware I was not wearing panties. My hands flew down to push the dress down and cover the crotch area.

"Careful, don't want you seeing were no one else has gone before." I smirked he rolled his eyes and went to working on the straps his fingers lingering and bushing over my skin. I think I enjoyed it a little too much.

"Wait, no one else?" he asked pulling the vecro tighter. I blushed and looked somewere else beside his face.

"I am just saving for someone who is really worth it." I blurted again trying to save the dignity I had left. I felt him slip the gun into place and stand up. It felt funny but if it came to gun fighting. Everyone was going to be dead before the minute was threw.

"I think that's a very good idea." He said taking my hand again. "Shall we?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes." We walked in.

I laughed a little when I walked in. No one was tattooed or had crazy scars or piercings. Hell these guys looked like business men. All in suits.

"Whats so funny?" Dimitri whipserd in my ear.

"This looks like a tea party." I giggled again. I found my father and went up to him. Lissa was sitting down and I went to join her. I sat across from her and Dimitri from Eddie. We talked for a little while.

"Rose Hathway?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up.

"Kirova?" my principle from school? I quickly wiped the shock of my face. "You know, when you said you had a dangerous occupation I never imagined this!" I told her and she laughed.

"You still owe me a week of detentions for the lunch incident."

"Can't we just forget about it?" I pleaded as she sat down next to me.

"No. So why are you here?" she said leaning forward. Her white long hair falling in her face.

"Lets just say Abe is my dad and he is the one helping us find the murders of our beloved." I motioned to group.

"Wait so you and the man-." She began I cut her off.

"Dimitri Belikov."

"So you and Dimitri are the highly skilled fighters?"

"Only you would know about me. You have seen the list of GROWN men I have sent to the ER." I smiled. She laughed again. Wow I have never seen her this lose.

"I believe it! I just cannot believe you are the famous Abe Mazur's daughter. There are legends about you. I should have seen it! You look identical which is why I was so hard on you during school!"

"I know, I would not have the awesome hair that sent people to there grave." I said and I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"But then again the people do kiss the floor you walk on at school though." She laughed again.

I heard the door open and two men walked in. I looked up just to be facing Adrian and Christian dressed in suits and ear pieces.

"Rose, you know these two men. I hired them to protect you when I could not." Abe said. I raised my eye brow taking it calmly and coolly. I faced Christian. These guys must be paid a fortune!

"Please tell me again why you needed to bet 300 dollars against me?"

* * *

**I promise Lissa and Christian will start to warm up! As for Mia and Eddie, you will just have to wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**-Ivy **


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

"So your not angry with us?" Adrian asked grabbing my arm and walking threw the people so we could all sit as a group at a bigger table.

"No. Why would I be? Shocked but it's all right. You were paid and you did your duty." I said simply. Lissa and Christian were talking. I noticed Lissa was blushing and having a hard time talking. Then I felt a hand brush my ass. I whipped my head around just to be looking into a smug expression. He was a few inches shorter then me but not much. Adrian tugged on my arm pleading. I shook him of.

"Your name?" I asked sweetie with a smile on my face. He man shook his hair brown shaggy hair out of his eyes and smirked.

"Jesse." He stuck in hand out. I reached and I took it shaking it softly.

"Rose Hathway." Before he could let go of my hand I added more and more pressure till I heard him wince.

"Now Jesse, is that any way to treat a lady? Touching her without her permission?" I growled.

"Rose let go." I heard Adrian whisper. I clamped down harder on his hand and he winced again biting him lip.

"Are you ever going to touch me again? Because if the though goes there your mind again. Ask Kirova what I did to 25 students in 2 months. And then look at your hand." I said knowing there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. With that I let him go and he ran off with a very scared took on his face.

"Rose that was too close. You have a very sensitive temper." We walked to the table and I saw Kirova and Dimitri grinning at me.

"What?"

"Saw that. Impressive Rose. I have NEVER seen you let ANYONE go." Kirova said looking down at a thick file now. Fuck my reputation was ruined. My eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She put her hand over her heart and handed Dimitri the file she was just looking at. I looked at the batterd folder and realized I had seen that way to many times before.

"Is that my file?" I asked Kirova "From school?"

"Yes Rose, I am doing a background check on you real quick. As you can see there are over 400 pages in it." She replied and sipped at her coffee.

"Each page has something I did wrong on it, doesn't in?"

"Yep." Dimitri said popping the P. "Most interesting one so far is,

"Rosemarie Hathway got her cellphone taken away from her in class so she threw her History text book into 's face then called him a Egotistical Bastard. She then tied him to his chair while the class watched then gave him a speech about property theft and the freedom of speech. Then as the guard tried to remove her from the class room he accidently grabbed her breast-.' He paused re reading this.

"Yeah. ACCIDENTLY. I know what the basterd was doing. Continue." I motioned as Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Lisa and Abe stared at me with open mouths.

"He accidently grabbed her breast. Witness saw that she froze and the guard backed away slowly trying to look for an escape. She locked the door and, "she kick his ass". The guard left the room on a stretcher with 2 major broken bones and almost left him not being able to reproduce." He paused. I saw all the men except Dimitri, listening cross there legs. I laughed so hard tears ran down my cheeks. Dimitri saw this too and was laughing along with all the ladies sitting with us, but I was the only one who was crying. I got up and walked out of the room trying to erase the memories of Christian's face go pale and cross his legs. Then he put a book on his lap. Then Eddie rearranging him self so his waist was pointed the other way. Just remembering made me laugh harder. I took of my heels and kept walking down the hall. My laughing bouncing of the walls. My back started to hurt of I laid down in the middle of the hall way and continued laughing there. My laughs soon became giggles.

"You all right there?" I heard Mia's voice come from behind me. I took a deep breath. And turned over of I could stand up. I giggled a little more and Mia looked at me like I was insane.

"Christian and Eddie and so funny." I giggled again. I noticed her face light up at the mention of Eddie. I looked at what she was wearing. A very sexy maid uniform.

"So is that is what you guys are forced to wear."

"Yes." She blushed and looked away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me to the room. "What no! Eddie is going to be there! He will see me like this!" she blurted and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I KNEW IT!" I clapped hugging her. "It has to be destiny. You guys like clicked. I SAW THE CLICK!" I yelled like a mad woman jumping up and down. She blushed some more.

"You think we actually clicked!" she murmured.

"YESSS! It has to be fate or something."

"Fate? You believe in that bull shit?" I heard Jesses voice come from behind me. I turned around to face him. "Come with me, Mia and Rose. We have a 3 some to get going.

"What the FUCK!? Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled I saw Mia take a step forward with her head bowed down. "Mia! NO!" I said grabbing her arm and standing in front of her.

"You see. She knows who I am." He took a step forward and tried to grab her arm. I slapped it away. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well I am sorry but as long as I am around… You are nothing." I saw Eddie walk out and freeze, then he nodded and retreated. I felt a sharp sting on my face a loud yelp came out and Mia began to cry.

"I am worth more then you and the whore combined." Well there went my patience… and self control.

"What is with it and people trying to RAPE these days! Already twice in 2 days." I said. And I lowered my self into a protective crouch in front of Mia.

"You can slap me again, and see what happens to your balls." I growled. I heard Mia yelp and her arms ripped out from her hold on my waist. A body guard held her. She did not bother fighting. Dimitri and Eddie were now near by. Eddie was looking at Mia attentively. She shook her head.

"It's not worth it. He is going to do it any way." She said and looked at the floor. "He has done it before."

"What. Fuck no! Not on my watch!" I lunged and took Jesse out with on punch and he hit the floor before Dimitri even blinked. He was not passed out yet. Then with incredible speed I hit the body guard twice with two kicks to the side. Then I was again in front of Mia in a protective crouch. She buried her head into my back sobbing.

"Walk away, while you still have your balls Jesse. Just ask Kirova."

"Bitch." He muttered and spit out blood. He walked down the hall and disappeared with the body guard.

"Stay away." I said to Dimitri who tried to walk forward. He froze. I turned to Mia who now wrapped her arms around my chest and buried her face into my neck and sobbed hardly.

"Thank you…. Thank you…. Thank you…" she cried over and over again. I sank down to the floor and held her close. Then she passed out. Probably from the adrenaline.

"Eddie." I called him over. As I cradled Mia. She was so small compared to me. She was no more then 5 feet tall and she weighed like a feather. She blond ringlets fell back showing her tear-stained face. Eddie looked into her small face.

"Is…' he gulped "Is she hurt?"

"No, but take her to your room. Stay with her. That basterd did not just rape her once. Did you see how she bowed to him! Then he said I had to go with him as well."

"That son of a bitch. Thank you Rose." He lifted her off of me and walked away. Dimitri came over and helped me stand up.

"That was incredibly stupid of you Rose." Dimitri said. His eyes soft. "But very brave." I had to look away. His eyes did things to me that I never felt before.

"Rosemarie Hathway, you should have let him take her!" I heard Abe yell.

"Yeah and let him take me as well? You would let him rape both of us repeatedly?"

"You should have let him."

"WHAT!" Dimitri and me shouted at him. I walked up to Abe.

"You know what, for one second Dad, for ONE SECOND thought you were a better man than that. Mom would be proud." I whispered the last part. I saw hurt flash threw his eyes. He was hiding something I knew it but I wont push it, he will tell me sooner or later.

"Mr. Mazur with all due respect, she is your daughter. Why would you ever sell her like that?" Dimitri said now standing slightly in front of me just in case I decided to hit him, or him to me. "She just saved her from something terrible."

"You both are idiots. This is the mob we are dealing with." He growled. "Any way we got a deal signed with Kirova, Mason, and Tyler. The rest of them will train Eddie and Lissa. Rose and Dimitri, you will head to gun training at 9 AM sharp with Mason." With that said he walked of. I bit back the tears that threatened to flow. He would rather me get raped and let and innocent WEAK girl get it also.

"You all right Roza?" Dimitri said not looking at me but glaring at the direction Abe went which lead back to the dinner.

"Yeah, I am fine." I smiled. I shook my hair out and straightened my dress. "How do I look?"

"Rose, you just kicked ass and you look even better then before… If that is possible." He ginned and held out his hand. We both walked into the Dinning room. Dinner was slow. We talked about were to start looking. The guns hidden in our rooms. Our daily routine plan. It was 1 am before I decided to check on Mia and Eddie.

"Going to go check on Mia then go to bed." I whispered into Dimitri's ear. As soon as I was out the door I took off my heels and ran to the 3 floor. I knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." Mia said softly. I opened the door and walked towards the chair she was sitting at. "I can't sleep." She whispered glancing at the bed were Eddie was sleeping quietly in a corner. "Thank you Rose. Really." She grabbed was back in my embrace again sobbing quietly.

"If he is ever near you again, just scream and I will be there."

"No one has EVER stood up for me like that. Sometimes I feel like god just ignores me, but then I can't help believe someone like you crosses my path. He has to be there because you're an angel Rose… an angel.." she trailed of and she fell asleep. I wiped the traitor tears that ran down my cheeks. I always did end up running into people who needed me the most. I laid down with her on the soft grey carpet and I drifted into darkness.

"Rose.. wakey wakey!" someone hit the side of my bed. Wait bed? I recalled last night falling asleep on the floor with Mia. Yep she definitely was my new BFF next to Lissa.

"What am I doing in my bed?" I opened one eye and glanced around at the red velvet surrounding me.

"Eddie walked out of the his room carrying you, so I took over from there." Dimitri chuckled. "Come on Rose. It's 7 am. We should train." he flung the covers of my body. I shiverd and rolled over only to hit the floor.

"You ok?" Dimitri said looking over trying not to laugh. I grumbled and reached up with one arm pulling the blanket off the top and dragging it to the floor and I wrapped my self up in it. "I guess you don't want revenge from the whole, I kicked your ass thing right?" my eyes snapped open and I jumped up.

"Your on!" I almost yelled. His eyes swept over my body. I looked down.

"What am I wearing?"

"Some shorts and a tank." He replied smirking.

"You did not.." I glared at him recalling the fact that I was not wearing panties yesterday.

"Rose, I have punched people with my eyes closed and was able to kick my best friends fathers ass without even trying. I think I can dress you without looking." He said completely serious.

I felt my face go 3 shades lighter. "Oh god. How did I not wake up! And you did look! How were you supposed to dress me if you could not see!"

"It took me 30 minutes to wake you up. You sleep like a rock. Rose, I would not lie to you. I did not look." He said not even grinning.

"I needed to find the dignity I lost in the airplane, now I don't even have my fucking courage to look at you!" I looked away trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Roza, please don't be that way. How about you take it out on me when we spar?" he said. I still was not looking at him. I walked towards the bathroom without looking at him I turned my head slightly.

"You asked for it."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile in anticipation.

* * *

**Not that long but I PROMISE I will make it up to you! :) **

**-Ivy **


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

We walked out side near the pool and then walked by it to another building that looked like a big gym. We walked inside and there was a professional boxing ring. I stared it down hoping it was soft enough to break my falls and face plants. From the looks of it looked pretty hard. There was an indoor track that went around the mats and punching bags.

"You up to 4 miles with me, Comrade?"

"I do that in my sleep Hathway." He winked and we began to run. I was bored after the first silent lap.

"So what have you been up to this entire time?" I asked while we jogged at a steady pace.

"After my mother died I took combat classes with one of my friends who worked with the CIA. Ivan. But then he was killed on a mission." He simply said, his voice hard.

"Comrade.' I paused trying to from my sentence, "Why is everything we ever cared about, dead."

"Not everything Roza." He looked at me. His chocolate orbs melting me inside out. We finished our laps without another word.

"Did you really not look when you changed me?" I asked as we stretched. I looked up pleadingly. He stood up and walked over to me. He brushed some hair out of my face.

"Roza, I would not lie to you. I looked at your face the entire time." His eyes once again were reverently gazing into mine. Almost like he was pleading for me to understand.

"Fine." I shoved him onto the mat placing my hand over his heart. "1 to 0" I smirked leaping up trying to make a run for it. But I only got 5 steps before his right leg hooked around mine bringing me down. I kicked and punched like crazy. We were dancing. Circling around each other gazing into each others eyes. Guessing the persons next move.

"Wow Rose. You almost beat me!" Dimitri said helping my stand. I winced at the cracking sound my back made as it popped back into place.

"You fucking kidding me! I got one good hit. ONE! My ass is crying right now."

"That one hit was really good though." He lifted his shirt to inspect the side of his ribs. My kick was not that soft.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry! Soooooo Sorry! I did not mean to! I swear! I did not think my leg would swing around that hard. Oh my god. So sorr—." His hand covered mouth again silencing me.

"If you say sorry one more time, I am going to blow my top. Don't you ever say sorry to me again." He slowly removed his hand from my mouth.

"I apologize." I looked any were else but him. His arm snaked around my waist and brought me close.

"Stop it. You have not done anything wrong Roza. Nothing." He held me close.

"I know but I need to tell you something later." I reached up pushing some hair out of his face. He leaned into my hand closing his eyes. I don't know how long we stood there.

"Cock Block! Rose. Dimitri. I need to speak with you both NOW." Abe called from the door. We looked up and saw Abe reading a piece of paper. We followed him down the hallways and soon ended up in his office

"What is wrong Abe?" I asked using his name. He does not deserve the title Dad. He raised his eye brow at me using his name.

"We found were Victor might be located." He said handing us a piece of paper with an address and photos.

"Ok but what about Dimitri's dad?" I asked handing Dimitri the paper.

"That's just it. We believe they are working together." He handed me a paper. A picture of 2 women all dressed up in formal gowns. They were covered in blood and bruises. There eyes were open and blood shot so the white could not be seen. There were bullet holes all over their chest. I looked away trying to erase the memory from my brain but it was now imprinted and there is nothing I could do about it. I texted Lissa.

"Can we go out for lunch? – Rose

Almost immediately my phone rang.

"ROSE PLEASE COME NOW!" she screamed into the receiver and the line went dead.

"Holy shit." I shot up and sprinted up the stairs. I felt Dimitri behind me asking what is wrong. I burst threw Lissa's door to see her crouched in a corner sobbing.

"Lissa! What happened!" I asked grabbing her shoulders. She did not say anything but she looked at the bathroom. I stood up and pushed the door open. There was a large wolf sitting on the bathroom floor its through slit open and its blood violently thrown over ever inch of the bath tub. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. Even with my stomach completely empty I was heaving feeling my intestines wanting to come out of my mouth. Dimitri came in and helped me get out of the bathroom. Then something caught my eyes.

"Wait." I looked anywhere else but the animal. I reached over and grabbed the card that was sitting near the animal. I grabbed the card and walked out side to read it.

_When the Hunters become the Hunted. _

"That's what the wolf represents, The hunters." Dimitri said. Christian walked threw the door with Adrian. Adrian came and stood at my side and Christian walked over to Lissa.

"Baby, tell me what happened." He crouched down and took her face into his hands gazing deeply into her green eyes and her into his blue.

"I heard… weird noises come from the bathroom…' another sob racked threw her thin body. "So I did not go into my room because I was scared…So I came back and hour later and I saw this." She started crying again. "I tried to help it. It was still alive when I walked in… bleeding to death." She lifted her hands covered in blood. "I tried… but it was to late. The way it looked at me… begging for me to help… and I could not." Christian cut her of.

"It's not your fault love. It's not your fault." He whispered into her ear picking her up and taking her out of the room.

"Where is Eddie and Mia." Abe asked looking inside the bathroom.

"Making it…. Official." I said blushing slightly.

"What?" Abe said.

"Sealing the deal." Dimitri came to my aid.

"Not catching on." Abe replied.

"They are busy." I said hoping he would let it drop.

"With what!" he yelled

"THEIR HAVING SEX!" Dimitri and me yelled at the same time. We laughed at the look on Abe's face.

"Oh… now I get it." Abe was looking down at the floor. Dimitri was able to control his laughter but I just could not. I was giggling like crazy. Then I heard a loud moan followed by a bed squeak. This sent me to the floor laughing.

"Oh. Dear lord… SAVE ME! I… Can't breath! My back!... it hurts!" I glanced over at Dimitri who was shaking with laughter hunched over bracing him self on his knees and Abe who was pinching the bridge of his nose muttering about changing the mattress after we leave. I was laughing so hard so sound came out so I just laid there clapping like a retarded seal. I inhaled and was able to control my self. I looked at Dimitri. His eyes were red from all the laughing and Abe was still in the same position. I sighed a few giggles slipping out. I decided to stay on the floor and wipe up all the tears.

"So… do you want to begin spying on this address."

"Sure. But how are we supposed to do that?" Dimitri answered before I could. He wanted this man dead, ASAP

"I have a few ideas." He grinned and walked out of the room. We followed.

2 hours later we were ready and I looked absolutely ridiculous.

"My boobs are hanging out of this dress!" I yelled at Abe who was loading the guns.

"That's the point." He glanced up at the little dark purple dress. It was completely backless and hand long sleeves. I wore a 5 inch clear stilettos that were held on only by a few satin strings. The neckline plunged into a very deep V all the way to my waist right above my belly button. My hair hung lose down my back and I wore dark black makeup with a 24 hour wine colored lip stick. Supposedly it does not come off. I tried to cover my deep cleavage. They had put on a bra that sticks to boobs and pushed them up. I tried to close the front of the dress.

"Stop it! You will ruin the tightness on the material. You are supposed to look like a hooker." Abe yelled at me. I flinched and that is when Dimitri came to my rescue and draped his coat over me. Not his duster though but a black suit jacket with no buttons. I glanced over at him and I had to like my lips. He wore a deep red button up shirt and black slacks with black shoes.

"Thank you." I pulled his coat over me to hide my body.

"Ok here is the deal, you both walk in to restaurant and Dimitri you need to be possessive over her. Like you own her." Abe said. I looked up at Dimitri whose eyes had suddenly hardened and his lips pursed together. He nodded stiffly.

"Rose you have to act the part. Narrow your eyes at men but focus on Victor. Here is a picture of him. I looked at the photo and saw a man probably in his mid 40's with green eyes like Eddie and Lissa's. He had a few grey hairs. If I did not know what this man had done, I would have though of him as an innocent old man.

"What is he touches me?" I gasped thinking of the horrors this man could do.

"He won't not until he has officially declared you, "His'" Abe replied.

"It's ok, Roza you're going to be fine." I looked up at Dimitri who was rubbing my arm soothingly. I leaned into his chest.

"Ok get in. I will see you soon. Get as much information from him as possible." Abe said as we jumped into the limo. "Stay safe, don't do anything irrational Rose and most important STICK TO THE PLAN!" And with that said he shut the door. I did not say anything until the limo was out of the gates. I hated the plan. It sucked balls but it was the only way to get Victors attention.

"Rose as much as I don't like you dressed like that, I need my coat back." He looked at the up coming city lights. I took of his coat and tried to cover my chest with my hands. It was useless.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Like I am going to die or something." I told Dimitri. He froze. "Ever have that feeling? Like your going to die?" I looked at his face. I tried to pull down my dress but his hands stopped me.

"Rose, You are going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you and nothing ever will." He pulled me under his arm. "I am so sorry in advance as to what I am going to have to do."

"Don't apologies. It will be a one timer….' I paused what if I really did die tonight. It would be the last time I would see Dimitri. "But just incase something does happen…" I reached up and gripped his face and softly kissed his lips. He was surprised but he kissed me back. The kiss was slow never moving faster. It was almost slow motion. I opened my mouth letting him in and he slowly let his tongue in and explored my mouth. I gently moved so I was on top of him. I had no idea what I was doing but it felt right. Slowly he pulled back.

"What is this for?" he whispered against my lips. I felt his lips moved against mine again. Pressing hardly but slowly making me shiver. I reached and grabbed his hair and pulled back.

"Because if it all goes down tonight, I want to make that I died doing this." I kissed him one last time and climb off of him and opened the door. I got my attitude now. Hooker. Almost like my everyday personality Sassy and Sexual, just with a little more confidence. I felt Dimitri get out of the car and grab my arm. He had also put on the attitude. I strutted forward walking like a model shaking my hips. Every male eye in the restaurant followed my towards the bar. We Dimitri ruffly sat me down. That is when I saw Victor. He smiled at me, I blew him a kiss and winked.

"Got his attention." I said without moving my lips to Dimitri as I turned my head to face the bar.

"Next step." He said back. I pulled my dress higher and pushed my chest out some more revealing my bust even more. Dimitri handed me a cup and we walked towards the empty private booth in a corner. The place were hookers were bought and sold. Victor was on his feet immediately and walked over.

"He is coming." I whispered before me sat down. "Do it now."

"I Can't!"

"Yes you can ready! One two.' Dimitri pursed his lips and I dropped my cup on the floor by "Accident." Dimitri faked a bunch of Russian swear words and I nodded and he slapped my face. The impact threw me into the booth. He then grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I immediately looked down at the ground while he cursed in Russian.

"Accidents happen dear, just not the best time when buyers are around." Victor said. "How much for a week?" his eyes ran up and down my body. I flaunted it hoping he would see something he liked. "She is a piece of art. The most perfect hourglass I have seen. Look at that! Her legs touch! I like a little meat on them. Most of the women I buy are skinny to the bone!" he laughed and Dimitri faked one with him.

"Before I can give you prices, I need you to tell me a few details. I usually like to know a little more about my costumer's and how they intend to… take care… of Roza. You see she is my favorite." He glanced over at me wickedly. Damn this man was a good actor. Why isn't this his career of choice! Victor suddenly stiffend when he looked into my eyes. He reached into his pants and pulled out a gun. Oh god I new I was going to die. What did he see in my eyes? I freaked out on the inside but I remain cool and collected on the outside.

"I am sorry. I forgot to put the safe on! Why yes! 3 main meals, 3 snacks. They do not get a private room and they shower twice a day. The gym is open to them."

"May I ask who else will be using Roza?"

"Me and of course my friend Mr. Belikov." I stiffened slightly but Dimitri of course remain calm.

"How much do you believe Rose is worth?" Dimitri said

"I will say 15.000 the week. She is an exotic flower." He said.

"Deal. I will bring her to your home in 3 days. We live far away and I need to recruit some new toys." He winked and Victor laughed then clapped.

"Well. Here is my address. She does not have any sicknesses? Does she?" Victor asked.

"No. This is actually her second time." He stage whispered.

"Even better! I will see you soon Roza." Victor called over his shoulder and left the building. I shudder at the way my name rolled of his tongue in the most unpleasant way possible. I took of the shoes and walked towards the limo fighting back tears. I was just slapped by Dimitri, sold to a sicko, dressed like a hooker, and lost what was left of self-worth. Yep. This day can't get any better. I jumped into the car and sat down in a small corner. Hiding my face.

"Rose. I am so sorry. Show me." Dimitri sat in front of me. Leaning forward. I turned my head slowly. He gasped. "I am so sorry." He grabbed me and crushed me into his chest. Hugging me close.

"I hate him Dimitri." I took a deep breath controlling my self. "I hate him with all my heart." I grabbed his shirt. We rode in silence. We did not say another word the rest of the night. I walked up the staires slowly dreading everything that had happened tonight. What is I really was a hooker. If I did not look like one then that means he would have not come up to me.

I walked up to my room and Dimitri glanced up at me from across the hall with a sad look on his face and we entered our rooms. I slipped of a red silk dress from Victoria's Secret and jumped into bed. I don't know how long I sat there tossing in turning in bed. I kept replaying Dimitri slapping me, Victor starting at me like meat, and the picture of the two young ladies. Around 3 am I gave up.

I grabbed black scarf and wrapped it around my bare shoulders. I walked to my door and left the room. I padded silently across the hall way till I got to a balcony. I opened the door with a small squeak and jumped out into the warm Russian summer breeze. The balconies wall was thick so I laid down on it. My right leg and arm hanging of the edge 3 stories down was a bush that would certainly not break my fall. I stared up into the sky. There were so many stars. It was beautiful. I stayed there for about 30 min before I got bored. Then I remembered the piano sitting just down the hall way. I ditched the scarf and ran down the hall the red dress flying . I giggled a little like a child who is up to no good.

I sat down at the white grand piano. I played a few keys enjoying the sound of it. It relaxed me deeply. I began to play the Corpse Bride duet. I always wanted to be able to play it with someone but no one new I played. I began to play the first notes. When the first person hand was over I decided to quit because I did not know the second persons notes. But that is when I saw two hands reach out and play the notes. I knew who's they were. As soon as he was done with his part I continued with mine. We went back and forth playing together or playing apart. My hands would brush his and electricity burst up my arm making me play even more passionately. The room sounded wonderful, the melody taking over everything. I came to the last cords.

"I did not know you played the piano." I said glancing at him. He was looking down into my eyes.

"I took classes." He smiled. I found that so attractive.

"Remember how I needed to tell you something…' I asked and he nodded. I stood up and walked to the box of the grand piano and sat down on top of it. He followed me and stood in front gazing into my eyes. I looked down and sighed. I cant back down now.

"Dimitri" I looed down at his feet. "I think I love you." I heard his breathing catch. I froze scared that he did not feel the same and that this would ruin our friendship. I felt a finger go under my chin again and tilt my head up.

"I don't own you Roza, say it again." He did not let me go. I had no choice but to say it.

"I love you." I whispered looking into his eyes. My eyes went soft and I bit my lip.

"Say it again."

"I. Love. You… way more then should be legal." I said looking into his eyes. He looked like he could not believe it was coming out of my mouth. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head when I felt his lips against mine for the second kiss in my life time. His lips moved faster against mine then before, more urgent and breathtaking then before. I opened my mouth and he opened his.

"I…. love….you. I can't imagine being without you" he said into my mouth. I breathed heavily against him and his hands went around my waist pulling me close to him and my legs wrapped around his hips. He played with the spaghetti strap of my dress pulling it down so he could kiss my shoulders.

"Cock block Bitches… What's up!" Christian came threw the door. We sprang apart but in the process I fell of the piano and hit the floor back first.

"UGH! Fuck you pyro. They say the second kiss is better then the first but I think I have a concussion." I groaned from the floor seeing little stars for a few seconds.

"UGH! Rosie cover up! No one wants to see your ass eating your panties!"

"You know you like it! CHRISSI, aren't you supposed to be screwing Lissa? You both were eye fucking each other earlier." I grabbed Dimitri's out stretched hand and stood up.

"Nah, were done. I came here because…. YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU PLAYED THE PIANO!"

"Well I do." I answered simply and went to sit on the bench of the piano. I shrugged of the fact that people now new. I honestly had other problems much bigger.

"Play something else! Since I obviously have missed out on it for 2 years." I sighed.

"Ok." I turned to face the keys and began playing Kiss the Rain by Yurima one of my favorite songs. My fingers ran up and down eh keys speeding up and slowing down. I felt the music run threw my hands. I no longer had to think about which keys I was playing. My fingers did the work. The piano was my freedom. I came to the last note.

"That was wonderful Kiz." Abe's voice came threw the door scaring me and I flipped of the piano bench back first.

"You basterds sure know how to sneak up on me!" I stood up my head throbbing a little. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and leaned on him now feeling a little tired.

"4:30 am and you are on the piano… why is that?"

"I came down because I heard a duet being played." Christian said holding his hands up like a criminal.

"I came down because I heard Rose giggling and running down the halls." Dimitri grabbed my shoulders.

"I came down because I can't sleep having nightmares." I muttered. Abe's eyes softened.

"Kiz, Dimitri, I need to talk to you both." Abe said holding out his hand towards me. I took his hand. We walked outside threw the a garden full of rose's.

"I tracked you Rose because the killer want's you and Dimitri dead." He said. I gasped and Dimitri's hand squeezed mine softly. We stepped into the grass, I giggled.

"What so funny!" Abe said now angry. Held up my hands.

"Sorry the grass is tickling my feet." I took another step and squirmed.

"Oh Rose. You are truly my child." He said.

"I thought we settled the doubt with the epic hair relationship we had." I smiled.

"Yes. Any way back to the subject. I want you both to wear these somewhere on your body." He handed us two boxes. I sat down in the grass. And opened the box. Dimitri did the same. I saw a beautiful white ring with a white gold and diamonds. It was a thick ring too.

"DAD! How much did this cost you!" I looked at the ring. I looked at Dimitri who held a similar version but it was white and black simple but had designs with the black lines.

"Nothing really. But they go on your left ring finger because they have built in heart monitors and location devices." I slipped on the ring and Dimitri did the same. Perfect fit. I really wondered how Abe pulled this one off.

"You both are my priority. I have Eddie's and Mia's still being made. I am going to go give Lissa and Christian there's now. Now wait let me see if it works." He pulled put his phone and pressed a button. I felt a prick on my finger. And then the ring heated up slightly.

"Ow. My finger." I said

"That means it's working. It shocks you little because it wants to get your heart going. Yep they are both working."

"thanks dad." I whispered and gave me a hug. "I still am not going to forgive you for making me a hooker and wanting me to get raped." I added coldly. He half smiled and walked off.

"Hey look… were married!" I laughed. He smiled and kissed me softly reminding me of earlier. I kissed him back moaning in the process feeling his hand give my ass a light squeeze.

"Now, where were we?" he whispered pulling us into the warm shadows of the Russian summer.

* * *

**I honestly don't know how to write a lemon! I am practicing though! Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Ivy**


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

I woke tangled in the bed sheets with Dimitri. I honestly don't know how I got here. I remember giving my self to Dimitri in the garden and then I fell asleep. Then I remember waking up in bed and doing it again. He probably carried me. I kept my eyes closed and tried to breath normally.

"I know your awake Roza…" he poked me. Then I realized how sore I was. This was bad… like 100 times worse then training 4 hours straight and getting kicked in the ass. I moaned and rolled over finding all the sore spots. I forgot my tendency to fall of the bed and I landed on the ground.

"OWWWW….Comrade, we have a situation." I said just laying on the floor. I could not move an inch without hurting somewhere.

"And what would that be?" he said leaning over looking into my eyes a smile playing on his lips. His hair fell around his face and he looked down. Damn, this man is SEXY and miineee.

"I cannot move…at all… it hurts…. everything…" I tried to sit up but my abdomen muscles complained and I just laid back down.

"You could use a hot shower right now." He said with a huge grin on his face, standing up and walking towards my bathroom.

"It's not a 'hot' shower till I get in, Dimitri. Get your facts straight." I muttered from the floor.

"Agreed." Dimitri called from the bathroom. Then I realized how naked I was.

"Oh god I am such a whore!" I lifted my arm and pulled down my blanket to the floor covering my self up.

"You are not Rose! You lost your virginity not 6 hours ago at the age of 19. Most girls lose it at 15." He said coming over and helping me stand up. I winced hearing all the bones in my body pop. I think even my toes hurt.

"All the more. I was told to wait till marriage!" I yelled trying to take a step and I ended waddling like a penguin to the bathroom. I could see Dimitri was trying to keep a straight face and keep his eyes of my body.

"The way I look at it, we are." He said looking down. I looked down at my GPS ring. I smiled and ignoring the soreness as much as a I could I launched my self at him.

"You have no idea how much this hurt." I murmured against his lips. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" I gently bit his lip. He gowled in response walking us both to the bathroom.

"Only about 47 times last night." He pulled me under the hot spray letting my back hit the water while I was pressed to his chest.

"I can see you counted, my dear husband." I ran my hands up and down his back.

"I love the way you say 'Husband' my loving wife." He gripped my hair tilting my head so he could look at me. I shivered at the way the word Wife sounded on his tongue. His lips crashed down on mine begging for entrance. I was sore so I let him do all the work.

We got out of the shower so clean, but so dirty at the same time. God I felt like a walking sin. What ever, I am going to hell anyway. I slipped on a wine colored tight shirt that had a plunging neck line and stopped in the middle of both of my boobs. I also put on a pair of tight boot cut jeans and some red pumps. I was going shopping with Lissa today while the boys check out the location of Victors place. I headed down to the dinning room were breakfast was being served. I looked at everyone and I saw hickies on Lissa and Eddie, Mia's and my lips were swollen slightly and everyone was glowing. Christian and Dimitri seemed to be playing it off pretty well but they had a smile on there face no one could erase. Adrian walked in holding a girls hand. She had red hair and green eyes. Definitely ginger. I recognized the girl as Sofia the Chef of the kitchen. They looked a little breathless.

"Don't lie to me. Raise you hand if I am right. You all had sex last night." Abe said with a huge smile on his face. I stared at Lissa as she blushed scarlet red. Christian and I lifted our hands not ashamed. We smirked and everyone else raised their hand. Dimitri rolled his eyes and raised his. Mia and Lissa just lifted a finger.

"I don't care have sex all you want guys. I just can't believe you all managed to get laid at the same time. Rose, Dimitri… You both have an A for originality and area not once but twice. Mia and Eddie a little quieter next time. Lissa and Christian, interesting place you chose to fuck, I did not know the piano could hold so much weight. Adrian and Sofia you guys have the perfect porno movie going on." Abe said with a huge grin on his face.

"YOU PERV! PEHEDOPHILE… SICKO… SPYING ON YOU DAUGHTER AND THERE FRIENDS WHILE THEY HAVE SEX…. OH GOD….NEVER TOUCHING THAT PIANO AGAIN…. It has pyro germs all over it." I slammed my head into the table over and over again. I think Lissa joined me. Eddie left the room and Mia followed him.

"Not my fault there are cameras every were. Rose please stop, any harder and your join to break the table." Abe said. I looked up and caught a glimpse of his neck. Eddie and Mia came in again. I sprang up and launched my self and Abe pinning him down. I pulled the collar of his shirt.

"Apparently were are not the only ones getting laid." I said reviling hickes on his neck. "And your judging us." I laughed. It hurt because I was sore, but it was slowly going away.

"Ok.. I am sorry. Lets go now." Abe said leaving the room at the speed of light. I think my and Christian were the only ones who could look at people in the face. We were so care free about sex and love.

"Oh come on guys. Rose and me don't care… why should you." Christian said grabbing Lissa and planting a quick kiss on her.

"Guys it is completely normal that all of us decided to have sex the same night. We all needed some well deserved relief." I laughed along with Christian. Then I looked up and saw Christian crying from laughing and I joined him on the floor. Not long later we heard some light laughing from the rest of the group. I threw my self on Christina trying to cover his mouth. He was just making me laugh harder.

"Shut! UP!... I am going to die!" I screamed laughing. I tried to stand only to fall back down on top of Christian. "Help.. me … up!" I managed to say between giggls. Dimitri helped me up and Christian stood up slightly laughing now.

"Ok… I think I am alright. Lets go pyro… our sexual confidence is just way to advance for these guys." I took his arm and dragged him out of the room. Dimitri and the gang followed behind. We split up into 2 cars and we were off to mall while the boys went to Victors house.

At the mall.

"Oh god I still can't belive he watched us all have sex…Do you think he had sound?" Mia asked.

"Mia, the other night while I was talking to Abe we could hear you from the bottom floor." I told her grabbing another corset. I had to dress like a hooker for tomorrow. I frowned at the thought.

"Shit, sorry." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about your piano." Lissa said still blushing. That's it.

"Shut up already! We all had sex last night! WHO CARES!" Everyone in Victorias secret stopped and looked at us. "Carry on!" I yelled looking at them and they freaked out and continued doing what they were doing.

"Ok…All right I get it."

At the car.

We finished loading the 30 bags we had into the trunk. I was just about to get in when I saw a man point a gun at me. He fired twice. Shit.

LPOV

Oh god I am so embarrassed about Abe. I looked at Rose. I saw a man point a gun at her and just as she raised her head and before I could say anything he fired. She hit the ground. I screamed and then he pointed the gun at Mia and fired again.

"Rose? Oh god Rose answer me!" I looked down at her body and saw a bullet hole in her left arm. Not fatal but she was bleeding way to much. I think she might have hit and artery. I put pressure and looked over at Mia who was shot in the leg but was not bleeding as much. She groaned.

"Lissa, Tell me what you need before the pain settles in." She dragged her self to me.

"PUT PRESSURE ON THIS!" I looked up to see the man was gone. "She hit and artery!" Mia took her hands and put them on Rose's arm. I pulled out Christinas phone number and Called.

**Babe? **

"Christian ROSE AND MIA HAVE BEEN SHOT! ROSE HAS 5 MIN. The bullet hit an artery."

**Oh my god! We are on our way. Briggs Mall right! We are on our way. Eddie take the phone. **

**Eddie: Ok we are 8 min from there. Hold on. **

I looked up tears blurring my vision. Rose then moaned.

"ROSE Babe LOOK AT ME!" Mia screamed. Mia was holding Rose up against her body both of them leaning against the car covered and sitting in a pool of blood. Both looking very pale. I put my hands to Mia's leg. She hissed. Rose's lips began to turn blue.

"NO ROSE." The blue lips were the first sign of death. I took over. I new what I had to do. I took Rose out of Mia's hold and began compressions. She was gone right now. "NO ROSE COME BACK TO ME!" I looked up and saw the man was back I screamed. And I felt a bullet hit me. I screamed and the world clouded.

**30 seconds LISSA! WHAT HAPPEND. **Eddie said on the speaker phone. And it was black.

_It was so dark. _

_"Lissa? Is that you? I heard Rose call. _

_"ROSE! Are we dead!? I ran up and I hugged her. _

_"I think so…" She cried. A few tears ran down her face. _

_"It is not your times yet." A voice came from the darkness. I clutched Rose's hand. She stepped in front of me protectively. _

_"You both are now bonded. You can't die now. Sadly. But you will soon." The evil voice came from the darkness even more closer. A man stepped out of the shadows. I have never seen him before but he was pale and wearing black. _

_"What do you mean? Stop scaring Lissa ass hole." Rose said. Ugh Typical Rose. I wish I could be as brave as her. _

_"Shadow Kissed" he whispered and he began to disappear and the world around us began to disintegrate. _

_"What happening!" I yelled. Rose grabbed me and hugged me. _

RPOV

_What's happening!" Lissa yelled. I just grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace wondering what Shadow Kissed meant. _

Beep….. Beep….. Beep…

"Ugh do me a favor and turn that shit off." I moaned. Then I realized Lissa was in the bed next to me. She looked at me.

"Did you… happen to see anything while you were out." She whispered.

"Shadow Kissed…" I whispered… Her eyes widened.

"HOLY SHITTT!" We both yelled. I pulled the IV's out and stood up. Lissa was shot in the left arm as well. She pulled off her wires and we ran out off the room. Dimitri and Christian shot up

"What are you both doing up! Get back in there." Dimitri said trying to drag me back into my room.

"We need to get home. NOW! NOWW!" I yelled breaking down in tears. Eddie ran towards us dresses in the doctor uniform. He was our doctor.

"Eddie. What happened."

"You both died. For 15 minutes and woke up at the same time. YOU WERE PRONOUNED DEAD! We don't now the side effects but you both need to be back in bed.

"NO!" Lissa grabbed my hand and we ran out of the hospital and into the park near by.

"Shadow Kissed?" Lissa asked. "We died together? I SAW YOU! YOU SAW ME! WE REMEMBER IT!" I threw my hand over her mouth. We crouched behind the bushes.

**AN: Rose is Bold Lissa is Italic **

**_Oh god I wish she would calm down_**.

_Sorry. _I heard Lissa's voice in my head.

**_HOLY SHIT I CAN HEAR YOU. _**I looked at Lissa with wide eyes.

_AND I CAN HEAR YOU! WE ARE BONDED!_

**_Slap me now._**She raised her hand and slapped me.

"Oh. My. God. Shadow kissed?" I slowly grabbed her hand and we walked back into the hospital. Before we got the doors Adrian grabbed us and pulled us into a dark corner.

"YOUR BONDED!" he fiercely whispered.

"What? PFFFFF NO!" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I can see it. You auras. They match perfectly." He said looking around making sure so one could hear us.

"So are you also a mysterious human with strange gifts?" I asked smugly.

_Be nice Rose! _I heard Lissa come threw the bond. Sorry.

"Rose, My mother was an interesting human being. Lets leave it at that." Just then Dimitri, Eddie and Christian walked out of the hospital. Dimitri looked furious. I gulped and then wiped the fear of my face read to face the storm.

"Rose You should be laying down! I ALMOST LOST YOU!" He said grabbing my face and kissing me fiercely. After about 2 minutes his anger died down and he sobbed into my hair. I stroked his hair softly.

_He is so sad. He did almost lose you _

**_Anything new? _**

_Just the fact that I can feel you running your hands threw his hair on my hands. _

**_Get back in your head Lissa! _**I heard Adrian chuckle he could probably see out little exchange going on.

_Make me! _

**_Fine. _**I pinched my self as hard as I could and she snapped back into her own mind. I could see her rubbing her wrist.

"Rose, please don't leave me… You are all I have." He whispered against my neck.

"Dimitri, I am a hard fucker to kill. You ain't getting rid of me just yet."

**_We should tell Christian and Dimitri, Lissa_****.**

_First Yes and Second… THAT HURT! _

"Although I need to tell you something." I told Dimitri. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Ok." I grabbed Lissa's hand and Dimitri's and we walked to the car. We told them everything.

"Should we get Eddie to do a brain scan on them?" Christian asked Dimitri pretending like we weren't there.

"UGH! Dimitri Take Lissa out side, tell her something while I cover my ears. Come back in and I will repeat it everything." I yelled. Dimitri wavered a bit but complied. I slipped into Lissa's mind.

I believe you both. I don't think you are lying. Why would you. I heard Dimitri's voice.

_AWW ROSE HE BELIVES US!_

**_My baby is amazing._**

Lissa walked in and Christian looked at me. I repeated what they said and Dimitri just nodded.

"Holy Shit." Christian said. I winced at the same time Lissa did feeling the pain of our arms. Dimitri frowned at the exchange between me and Lissa. I could tell what was wrong. Then he just got up and left. Not even looking back. My heart shattered.


	7. Chapter 7 Doughnuts

RPOV

I ordered some krispy cream donoughts. I had Mia call because I had no idea how to speak in Russian. Why did he just walk of! We had a mission in less then 2 hours and I was shot and now bonded with my best friend. Wow… Way to go Rose, you always screw up don't you. I felt a tear go down my face as I walked to the kitchen. I needed some food. And by food, I meant comfort.

_Aww Rose, Your not a screw up! Don't ever say that! Maybe he just needs some time. _

**_First of all. I have a mission as a hooker in the next 2 hours. Scary as fuck. Second. I was shot and now I can talk to you with my brain. Third. Time? We don't have time. Fourth this list is really long and Fifth get out of my brain. _**

I felt so damn rude. But thankfully she left me alone. The door bell rang and I ran to the door grabbing the three boxes sent from the gods above. I threw some cash at him not really caring how much but I am pretty sure he got a 200% tip. I ran to the kitchen and opened the box. I grabbed the first one. What a jack ass. I have given my virginity to a total sissy who leaves with the going gets tough. I walked to the fridge and took the gallon of milk over to where I was standing. I chugged it straight out of the bottle and set it down next to the boxes of doughnuts. I began my third one. Gosh but what ever. When I find Dimitri's father. I am going to kill the man. Wait no.. I am going to pop a cap in his ass then I am going to castrate the son of a bitch. Then I will let him bleed. Then I will stop the bleeding just to make sure he lives for a bit longer. Then I am going to… hold up is that a sprinkled doughnut. Gosh I love the sprinkles.

I wonder what his father wanted any way. More importantly in this moment who shot me and how are we going to take care of Victor. I opened the second box. Chocolate glaze. Is it my birthday? I crawled up on to the large black marble island table and sat there facing the fridge. I wonder where Dimitri is now. Wait never mind. I don't care. What ever he had going on in his useless little, I threw the doughnut back into the box hard. Oh wait I am so sorry. Come back here you… I picked up the doughnut and drank some milk out of the plastic container.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Christians voice came from behind me. I merely turned my head around and glanced at him.

"Comforting my self." I grabbed another of gods gifts. But I did not eat it. I just looked at it.

"Rose! You ate a full box and a half of another!" Christian looked at the box with his eyes wide. "Were the hell does it all go?"

"You're asking me?" I shrugged. He seemed to think about it for a second then climbed on to the counter with me. He grabbed a simple doughnut and took a bite.

"So spill." He said recognizing my anger and hurt. He had known me long enough to know I was hurting. Hell this man knew even when I got a paper cut. His eyes never missed a thing. Must be some sort of body guard thing that they have going on.

"I mean…. Who does he think he is!" I said chewing my doughnut angrily. I started to feel full. This was definitely my last one. Better make it last. "He comes all the way the USA to tell me he was going to committee murder. I am ok with it. Its all-good right! It is his life. But then I am magically bonded with my best friends and he RUNS away!?" I threw what was left of the food and it hit the other wall and landed on the carpet of the living room.

"Rose, he just needs some time. It's a lot to take in for one day." He shrugged. I looked down to see he ate the third box on his own and finished of the other half of the other box.

"Pyro And you are wondering were it all goes in me?" I raised both of my eyebrows. He just smiled slightly. "We don't have time. Lissa and Eddies plan take place tonight. We don't have time."

"I don't think Dimitri is as understanding as I am, maybe it is a Russian thing." He snickered looking down. I laughed with him.

"What is a Russian thing." I heard HIS voice come from behind me. My stomach tightened in fear and I felt suddenly nauseous, oh god to much food. Since there was not much space for my stomach to tighten it just all came up. I ran to the trash can and threw up what I could from my massive binge eating. Christian saw this coming. I just knew it. He grabbed my hair while I threw up. After my little episode I walked to the kitchen sink and rinsed my mouth out. Before turning I began to laugh.

"You know, I do the same thing every single time and you always are there pyro . Like a good and well paid… VERY well paid… VERY VERY-." Just then Christian cut me off.

"Get to the point Rose."

" very very well paid body guard." I said between giggles. "Order me half a box please. I promise I wont over do it. It is just I am hungry now." He rolled his eyes at me asking but he sighed and picked up his phone.

"You finished 36 doughnuts all on your own?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow.

"Meh. 18 actually. Pyro came and ate the other 18." I sighed not looking at him as I grabbed a cup from the cupboard. "But obviously you scared me so now I am hungry again." I sipped at the milk in my cup now.

"Never change, do you."

"Nope, you never do either. I am just glad I was not slapped this time." I glared at him. I saw his flinch at the venom in my voice.

"Rose, you know it was not like that." He said his eyes soft and hurt. I just wanted to melt right there he looked so— wait Rose pull your shit together.

"Oh…. Oh I see, so you just left me planted like a loser all heart broken. Dimitri I would never hesitate on helping you threw anything. I would never ever leave you, especially after being SHOT."

"I was just so worried Rose. I want not going to let you see me fall apart. I am not that kind of person. Because of the shot you no longer have privacy, ever touch every word… Lissa can hear it and you can hear Lissa." He said trying to keep from yelling. I could tell for sure.

"Dimitri. I just kissed death today… in the ass… I kissed it… and you are more worried about privacy. Abe saw us all have sex and your worried that I won't have privacy!" I threw my hand up in exasperation. Just then Christians came around the corner and tossed me a fresh box of deliciousness.

"LOVE YOU PYRO!" I grabbed the box and nibbled on the doughnut slowly. Christian left but no doubt was lingering around just incase Dimitri even tried to pull a stunt.

"I know you did and now that I think about it Rose, I should have never left." He said. I swallowed the sweet food I was about to speak when his lips crashed down on mine. I felt Lissa pull out of my head and try to think about other things. She hated feeling Dimitri's lips. She felt like she was cheating on Christian. I pulled back slightly enough for me to speak.

"I am still mad at you." I lied whispering. He chuckled into my ear.

"You're lying." He said kissing my neck. I clutched his hair pulling it out of his pony tail.

"How can you be so sure?" I growled biting his lip softly. He chuckled again. I could feel his smile against my lips.

"I don't know. I can just tell." He pressed another wet kiss but this time he tounge slipped in. I don't know how long we stood there. His hands played with my hair and I ran my fingers in his and down his back and then back up.

"Ahem." A voice came from behind. Eddie. I sprang apart. My hair sticking up in wild places and breathless. Dimitri looked completely cool. Just grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks. Just wanted to let you know, Rose you have 30 min to get ready. Forget that we have a Mrs. Smith move to pull?" He said. I laughed recalling the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith when Angelina Jolie plays a fake hooker and kills the man. Tonight I was Angelina Jolie remixed. Lissa would play my second friend and she would go inside with me. **AN: The reason I used hookers as a way to get to Victor was because of the movie Mr and Mrs. Smith :) **

"Lets go kick us some scumbag ass!" I fist pumped and ran upstairs to get ready. I saw Lissa there pulling on the fishnet stockings.

"I feel like such a whore." She said standing up. She really did look like the typical hooker. She wore mostly purple and pink. Only I knew that the ankle bracelet she was wearing was a deadly weapon. A wire to strangle the neck. The push up bra she wore was stuffed with two chloroform gauze pads.

"Good. That's how you are supposed to feel. Now wear it proud." I stripped down and in record timing I was ready. My arm was not noticeable due to the lace I wore. It was really simple though. Black bra, blank cheeky panties and a short, long sleeve lace cover up that did not cover shit. Lissa and I pulled on some long coats that hid our bodies. My 5 inch stilettos were actually knifes. I could cause some serious damage with them.

**_Lissa, I am scared. _**

_Oh baby girl, I am too… Shaking over here. _I could feel her body shake in waves. We walked out the door and into the kitchen.

**_If anything goes wrong Lissa, I want you to run. Run away from here. Move to Tahiti if you have to. He won't stop until he finds you. _**

_Nothing will go wrong. We will be fine Rose. _I could only feel her panic set in. I had to be strong for her. I shoved my feelings aside. She came first.

"Come on girls, we are ready to go." Mia said walking in holding Eddie's hand. I nodded and grabbed Lissa's hand.

* * *

**I know it is short! Please forgive me! But It is late and tomorrow I am super busy and i wanted to get this in! Thanks **

**-Ivy xoxo**


End file.
